


Curved Fingers

by ZellaSunshine



Category: Last of the Mohicans (1992)
Genre: F/M, Stream of Consciousness, the main character is coded as female but could be read as any gender, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: Chingachgook begins to teach you the Delaware language, presuming that eventually you and Uncas will stop circling each other and realize your shared feelings.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Curved Fingers

Chingachgook began to teach you the Delaware language, as you had decided to join your sister in heading W to Cantuckhe. With Nathaniel often scouting ahead and Uncas guarding your group from several paces behind, there was little else to occupy the time spent walking ever onward. 

You were thankful, of course. Languages you had learned before, but the sounds of this new one were all very new, and felt strange wrapping your tongue around. You worked hard at it, determined to at least be able to communicate simply by the time you reached the Delaware. 

The last thing you wished to become was a burden, always needing help because you understood so little of customs and language. 

You didn’t notice the smirk Nathaniel wore when these lessons began, how it grew as you sat with Uncas and asked him to help you practice. Like he knew something neither of you did just yet. How over and over Uncas would correct you, ever patient, with a soft smile on his face.

The way you leaned in towards each other almost unconsciously when the other was near, as if you were being pulled together by some outside force. 

You began to notice how Uncas watched you. It was unabashed, he would not look away from you when you met his gaze. You found that you didn’t want him to look away. 

You catch yourself imagining what it would be like to be closer to him, running a hand through his hair, along his jaw. 

Soon isn’t hard for you to read his interest. Even if it had, Nathaniel’s less and less subtle jabs at his brother were certainly clue enough. 

The two of you just fit well together. Words hardly passed between the two of you when you moved so effortlessly around and with each other. 

And one night, the two of you fall asleep under the stars together, hands just barely brushing together. It feels vulnerable, an admission from you both. 

Your love is different from Nathaniel and Cora’s. It is quiet and soft. Never pushing, never rushing. It is a constant and a comfort, the feeling of a low burning fire or summer rains. 

Before, you had never given much thought to marriage. Your father had always said you were too spirited to ever marry a respectable man. And marriage always seemed a trap on the women’s part, simply becoming a beautiful object in their husband’s possession. 

Such concepts of marriage did not apply in the new world, least of all with Uncas. 

For the first time you wonder if this is how love is. A warmth and safety that builds and settles into you, a sense of certainty. 

That’s how it feels to have your hand in his, how it feels when your lips brush together ever so gentle. You wonder how something so new, so gentle, could feel so deep and true. 

This was love, and you would grasp it tightly with your fingers and not let go.


End file.
